ONESHOTS
by Ellle
Summary: nuevo one shot: "lección de navidad"
1. la cosa mas dulce

La cosa mas dulce

**Ellle: bueno, esto es un pequeño, pequeñisimo ONESHOT dedicado a todas aquellas que pensaron que mi historia INTERRUPTUS quedó corta (cosa que yo también pienso pero no hay argumento para más ahí), mientras que no llega (en unos días, tengo el primer cap a medias) el nuevo relato largo (y con argumento y todo)**

**Disfrutadlo.**

**La cosa mas dulce**

Hacía demasiado calor aquella mañana.

Echó las sabanas a un lado a patadas y acto seguido se arrepintió ya que el súbito cansancio del gesto brusco se sumó a su desgastado estado.

Un mechón de cabello negro le caía sobre los ojos; sopló tratando de apartarlo ahorrándose separar los brazos del colchón.

-Menuda estampa, madre mía- el rubio se apoyaba en la puerta, rastas envueltas en una toalla- si tus fans te vieran con ese gran glamour natural que tienes por las mañanas no volvías a follar en toda tu maldita vida.

Se frotó os ojos, aun sin incorporarse mirando fijamente sus dedos manchados de maquillaje negro después.

-Tengo resaca- murmuró con voz ronca y pastosa.

-Y yo también y no por eso parece que acaben de sacarme del cubo de la basura- se desenredó la toalla de entre su pelo y le dio un golpe seco en el estomago con ella al menor que se revolvió con un quejido insultando al guitarra.-¿Hacemos algo hoy?

-Estoy medio muerto, ten compasión- Tom se sentó en la cama junto a él reservándose una sonrisa.

-Si eres mal bebedor es tu problema- se aferró al estomago del moreno tratando de que se incorporara a base de cosquillas.

Bill se debatió entre carcajadas tratando de quitárselo de encima desesperadamente con gritos y patadas. A final lo logró de un empujón mandando a su gemelo casi a los pies de la cama presa también de un ataque de risa.

-Joder, peso ocho quilos menos que tú es normal que tu aguantes más, imbécil- y pateó, primero al cojín contra su hermano y después a su hermano de la cama.

-No me insultes o me enfadaré- lo cogió de los tobillos para evitar nuevos golpes y le miró fijamente a los ojos corridos de maquillaje negro.

-No me hagas cosquillas- se puso de morros el cantante sintiendo como su dolor de cabeza crecía por culpa de las estupideces de su hermano.

-Si vieras lo mono que estás ahora mismo- le cogió el rostro entre las manos tratando de que aquella dulce extensión de su cuerpo le mirara de nuevo- vamos ven aquí.

-Ya estoy bastante cerca- respondió el otro, deseoso de dejarse caer entre los brazos del mayor pero resuelto a no ponérselo tan fácil.

- Solo es bastante cerca cuando la distancia es cero- lo tomó suavemente de las muñecas y tiró hacia él sintiendo como Bill remoloneaba un instante para después apoyarse contra su pecho convertido en el ovillo humano mas adorable sobre la tierra- cuando te tengo así.

-Me duele mas la cabeza ahora- tomó los dedos del rubio entre las manos y apretó las puntas contra sus labios una y otra vez- por tu culpa.

Tom profirió un leve gruñido. Su piel era demasiado áspera, demasiado insensible...demasiados años apretando las cuerdas de su guitarra como para poder sentir los preciados besos de su hermano.

Le levantó el rostro para acariciárselo con la punta de su nariz, hasta encontrar a suya.

-Lo siento…pero tú también eres un buen dolor de cabeza para mi a veces.-

-No lo dices en serio- el menor acariciaba sus rastas húmedas esperando un beso que el guitarra parecía estarse divirtiendo al negarle.- Soy tu mitad…

-Mi mitad cabezota y egoísta

-No te burles de mi cuando estoy enfermo.- le besó entonces en la mejilla, deseando más, buscando llamar su atención, buscando un instante de flaqueza en su hermano que le permitiera llegar a él totalmente, algo que casi nunca conseguía.

El mayor cerró los ojos bajo el embrujo de aquel cosquilleo, bajo la sensación de verse rodeado por los brazos de su hermano sintiendo un beso tras otro, cada vez mas húmedos y cercanos a su oreja.

-No pares- murmuró inclinando la cabeza, dejando su cuello al descubierto como regalo para el cantante. Porque sabía que e encantaba; tanto como a él.

-Estas bajo mi control absoluto- se lo susurró en la oreja como lo habría hecho el mejor hipnotizador del mundo haciéndole reír y asentir un par de veces.

-¿Sabes que te quiero mucho, me pequeña bola resacosa?

Le besó al fin de la forma más suave que le permitieron sus ansias de devorarle como si se tratara de la mismísima caperucita roja.

Y así pasaron un rato, hasta que los labios dolieron, y un rato mas hasta que se quedaron sin aire.

-¿A dónde querías ir hoy?- con aquella frase el rubio salió de su ensoñación, pasando suavemente a mano por el muslo de su gemelo.

-Ahora a ningún sitio…quedémonos aquí todo el día.

-Cierra la puerta y atráncala con algo anda- Bill ni siquiera se planteó el discutirle- no queremos que mamá vuelva de improviso y sufra un ataque.

Sin decir nada más, Tom le bajó de su regazo y fue a emprender la dura batalla contra la puerta mientras el cantante trataba de acicalarse aceleradamente aprovechando el momento de distracción, pasando la camiseta por su cara para que se llevara todo el maquillaje, maldiciéndose por haberse pintado aún sabiendo que iba a una fiesta a beber y probablemente acabaría lo bastante borracho como para recordar que siquiera existían las cremas desmaquilladoras.

Al volverse el guitarra con un gesto de orgullo por haber logrado que la puerta no se moviera de sitio le miró un instante con los ojos como platos y comenzó a reir.

-¿Qué? ¿estoy peor?- el mayor era incapaz de hablar, y casi de respirar. Solo acertó a hacerle un gesto que dejaba bien claro que ahora toda la pintura estaba irremediablemente corrida.- maldición…-Escondió la cara entre sus manos rojo de vergüenza, con las risas del rubio resonando por la habitación- te odio…no…no me mires- y mas risas, y el mayor que ya yacía doblado en el suelo apunto de ahogarse mientras el moreno se defendía inútilmente.

Y al final no pudo más. Y la risa de su hermano se contagió. Y le vio allí, en el suelo, con sus pantalones 5 tallas más grandes riendo como un niño que juega a ponerse la ropa de su padre. Con las rastas caídas sobre la cara roja.

Le susurró un "ven" cuando se hubo calmado y él fue. Sonriente, dulce, cálido y seductor. Lo estrechó entre sus brazos dejando que su cuerpo cayera hacia atrás, para que nadie se lo quitara. Los dos sobre el colchón.

Él, Bill la mitad cabezota y egoísta, y su hermano Tom la cosa más dulce del mundo entero.

-


	2. la tormenta

Había una tormenta de mil demonios

Había una tormenta de mil demonios. Era como si Dios estuviera soberanamente cabreado con aquella pequeña región y descargara el agua con rabia, de una forma oscura y desasosegante.

Los rayos iluminaban la habitación una y otra vez, con una luz blanca y potente, muy parecida a la de los focos pero mucho mas fría, creando exageradas sombras que crecían por doquier entre libros, sillas, los estuches de sus guitarras y su ropa esparcida por el suelo. Un nuevo trueno le hizo apretar los ojos un poco más, hasta sentir dolor.

Odiaba las tormentas. Desde niño había sido así. Sus rastas esparcidas por el cojín le ayudaban a centrarse en la realidad.

Y la realidad era que tenía casi 16 años y las tormentas seguían dándole pánico.

Aquel era su pequeño secreto; algo que nadie más sabía ya que de saberlo, imaginaba las burlas de sus compañeros. Él no podía permitirse sentir miedo. Nadie podía saberlo.

Sin embargo en medio de aquellos pensamientos otro le tranquilizaba.

Hacía unos minutos que habían comenzado a caer rayos y eso significaba que Bill pronto aparecería asustado, para meterse en su cama, para estrecharse contra él y pedirle que le salvara una noche más.

Bill tenía tanto miedo como él, Bill confiaba en él para que le ayudara a dormir, sin saber que el solo echo de aparecer en aquella habitación era lo que le daba fuerzas para salvarle, para abrazarle, para dormir los dos a salvo muy lejos del agua que caía y caía mas allá del gran cristal de su ventana.

Y allí estaba; Bill ante la cama.

-¿Dormias?- preguntó en un tono tímido e infantil. El mayor sonrió haciéndole un hueco, su hueco, tapando luego el liviano cuerpo que apenas había movido el colchón al entrar con la caotica mezcla a la que se habían visto reducidas sus sábanas, mantas y cocha, y estrechandolo con mucho cuidado, sintiendo la respiración del menor contra su cuello y el olor de su champú tal vez demasiado dulce…pero ya era el olor de Bill.

Suspiró profundamente, agradecido por aquello y sus ojos pesaron mas y mas hasta que se durmió, con el menor todavía acariciándole el antebrazo con una sonrisa, con los rayos iluminando la habitación una y otra y otra vez aunque eso a él le daba igual.

Tom nunca reconocería, Tom nunca pediría ayuda…estaba bien. Era así y lo aceptaba.

Protegerle sin que él en su infinita inocencia se diera cuenta también era divertido, aunque luego tuviera que aguantar las rechiflas del grupo e incluso de su propio gemelo por ser un llorica. Estaba bien, no importaba…aquello lo hacía por Tom.

A él siempre le habían encantado las tormentas.

Los rayos, eran igual que los jodidos focos del cielo.


	3. discman

-Dame eso

-Dame eso!

-Que no!- se defendía el menor de los ataques del rubio.-Lo he cogido yo pues me lo dejas.

-No toques mis cosas- Tom trataba de quitarle su preciado discman del que salían las notas en tono festivo de alguno de los estúpidos cantantes favoritos de su hermano.

Él también quería oír música. Y era suyo. Si Bill rompía todo lo que le regalaban era su problema. Dio un tirón seco y el aparatito se fue al piso comiéndose en tantos trozos que parecía imposible que todas aquellas tuerquitas y remaches fuesen de un solo reproductor.

-¿ves lo que has hecho? Lo has roto

-La culpa es tuya por tirar- contestó chillando el menor.

-No. Bill. No. La culpa es tuya!- y recalco ese último TUYA clavándole el dedo en el pecho con fuerza- siempre tienes que estropear mis cosas, siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya, siempre tienes que ser egoísta-a medida que hablaba le hundía una y otra vez el dedo dolorosamente- estoy harto, harto de ti. Harto de tener un estúpido gemelo inmaduro- y por la cara de Bill supo que con aquellas palabras había roto algo dentro de él. Y le miró. Pequeño, callado y cabizbajo. Ningún discman del mundo merecía dejar así a su hermano.

Sin una palabra más le pasó la mano por el pelo y lo acercó para abrazarle. Pero el cuerpecito del moreno se reveló contra él, apartándole a empujones.

-Venga Bill, no te enfades conmigo- y el aire estaba como helado entre los dos, porque había demasiado, porque Tom necesitaba el abrazo y Bill se fue sin abrir la boca, dejándole solo.

Se agachó a recoger los regalos. Su 14 cumpleaños estaba cerca y podría pedir otro sin duda. No era una tragedia tan grande. Solo un reproductor roto.

Y venga. Todo el mundo a aquellas alturas sabía como era Bill.

No hacia aquellas cosas con mala intención. Solo que…bueno. La paciencia no era su fuerte. La culpa de todo aquello era suya y solo suya. Por malcriarle.

Se sentó a tomar un zumo mientras esperaba a que el menor se calmara y bajase. Él y su actitud de reina del drama.

Esperó y esperó ojeando un cómic hasta que una vocecita sonó a su espalda haciéndole sonreír con tristeza.

- ¿De verdad estas harto de mí?- y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara con él al sillón y lo atrajo aún mas tirando de sus muñecas en cuanto entró en su alcance hasta tenerlo sentado con el, avergonzado y confuso. Dispuesto a pedirle perdón por haberle roto su reproductor pero sin saber por donde comenzar. Porque Bill no sabía pedir perdón, ni permiso ni piedad.

-No estoy harto de ti, claro que no.- El mayor le acomodó la camiseta descolocada con cariño antes de rodearle la cintura con los brazos.

-Antes, en ese momento…lo dijiste en serio de veras- meditó el moreno, y el de rastas lo abrazó, oliéndolo, sintiendo su cuerpo pequeño, frágil y encorvado.

-Estaba enfadado, lo siento Bill…lo siento lo siento- y apretó sus labios contra el cabello teñido y rígido por los potingues- no es verdad que esté harto de ti. Te quiero, te necesito conmigo.

-He roto tu Discman- y había un tono de tregua y disculpas en su voz que Tom aceptó sin ni pensar.

-Se puede comprar otro…pero no me puedo comprar otro hermano- y le besó en la mejilla haciéndole reír. Y bajó tímidamente hasta el cuello del cantante apoyando ahí la boca a ver que pasaba, sintiendo su yugular latir como un estremecimiento. Y el menor se quedó quieto, como sudando frío un momento al sentir un beso frágil como una caricia, y los labios de Tom se separaron unos horribles milímetros, para volver con la misma timidez, la misma lentitud, a caer sobre la piel que le respondía ardiendo para dejar un beso mas fuerte, mas largo y mas húmedo que les provocó un cosquilleo en el estomago a ambos como el vuelco antes de la caída en una montaña rusa.

Y el menor ladeo la cabeza dándole permiso y potestad sobre su piel, y el rubio lo acomodó entre sus brazos para llegar mejor a él, y besó una y otra vez aquella pequeña y maravillosa parte de piel ofrecida por su hermano, acoplando su pecho contra la espalda del menor, sintiendo como él le acariciaba las manos que tenía fuertemente apretadas en su estomago para que no se escapara.

Y se quedó así, besando y mordiendo sobre la sangre que bombeaba cada vez mas deprisa, cada vez mas caliente, hasta perderse tras su oreja y vuelta a empezar, sintiéndole estremecerse, suspirar y sollozar durante tanto tiempo que les pareció un segundo. Los labios del mayor dolían, pero no iba a parar. Se quedaría allí…dispuesto a malcriarle un poco mas.


	4. respira

Apretó los ojos en mueca, dolorido, mientras dejaba caer alcohol sobre sus rodillas peladas por la nueva caida de la que acaba

Apretó los ojos en mueca, dolorido, mientras dejaba caer alcohol sobre sus rodillas peladas por la nueva caída de la que acababa de ser el protagonista en clase de gimnasia.

Era torpe. La persona mas torpe del mundo entero. Y se sintió mal.

Por no ser rápido.

Por no tener fuerza.

Por sentir que tenían que repetirle las cosas el doble de tiempo que a los demás para que su flojo cuerpo lograra hacerlas igual.

Y para colmo su hermano no estaba. Había tenido que volver solo a casa porque el idiota de Tom ni siquiera se había presentado a la clase.

Murmuró algún insulto a su hermano para el que no esperaba respuesta y se sobresaltó al encontrarla.

-Me dijeron que te caíste- el de rastas en la puerta, mirándole con ese gesto que rondaba la prepotencia el desdén y la preocupación.

-¿Quién?- nueva mueca. El alcohol picaba.

-El profesor de Gimnasia…nos pilló a Anne y a mi saltándonos la clase- suspiró- ese tipo tendría que aprender a meterse mas en sus asuntos.

-Estabas con Anne? ¿por eso no fuiste a clase?- y el mayor sonrió de oreja a oreja con un asentimiento.

-La besé- y había un tono de orgullo que le dolió al menor, aunque no supo porqué.

-Vaya…pues muy bien- fingió una indiferencia que no sentía y agradeció el alcohol porque disimuló aquellas lagrimas que habían vidriado sus ojos un segundo sin que él supiera exactamente que era lo que estaba sintiendo.

-No dirías eso si la hubieras besado…besa tan bien. Se nota que es mayor- Bill suspiró. Sí. Aquella mocosa pelirroja dos cursos mayor había sido el blanco de su hermano desde hacía casi un mes.

-Besar será un rollo. No sé porque te gusta tanto- y le vino un sobresalto porque su hermano prácticamente apareció de la nada en cuclillas a su lado mirándole con los ojos como platos.

-Nunca has besado a ninguna?

-No claro que no…que tonterías estás diciendo?- lo dijo de mala gana, con el corazón aún latiéndole a mil por el sobresalto.

-Pero si Dorys te persiguió durante casi 6 meses! ¿no hicisteis nada?

-No soy como tú- le sacó la lengua- además…me da vergüenza- y Tom comenzó a reír como loco ante la perplejidad del menor que no creía haber dicho nada gracioso.

-¿Tu? ¿Qué a TI te da vergüenza? ¿a ti ti da vergüenza algo, Bill? Solo es una chica, por dios.

-Pero no es lo mismo, no es por el beso- y Tom le miró con su carita de "y entonces?"- joder, ya me conoces…soy lo peor cuando…no sé. Quiero decir que ¿Y si no le gusta? ¿Y si no sé hacerlo?

-Por Dios Bill, no se puede ser tan perfeccionista!- y el menor le dedicó su estudiadísima expresión facial con ligero levantamiento de ceja y mandíbula incluidos para dejar claro que ¿y por que no? Él era así de guay, antes de que, con un suspiro el mayor se le acercara aun de rodillas y le susurrara muy de cerca.

-Esta bien, no hagas nada. Solo sígueme a mi- y sus labios se unieron, primero quietos y después, muy lentamente comenzaron a moverse, forzándole a abrir la boca.

Y sintió su lengua contra la de él. Y esa increíblemente suave, y caliente, y latía aún con el sabor de las galletas de la merienda.

Lo apartó de un empujón y Tom cayó de culo.

-Mierda, me estaba ahogando, joder!

-Pero tienes que respirar, no seas burro- le chilló el otro dolorido desde el suelo.

-Pero me tapabas la nariz y…y la boca- sus labios estaban ahora empapados de saliva y comenzaban a quedarse fríos.

- Vale, ven aquí- puso los ojos en blanco el rubio haciéndole una señal para que bajase al suelo con él. Y el menor se acercó como hipnotizado. Comenzaba a sentirse nervioso. Era como un cosquilleo en su estomago, un calor en su vientre, como pequeños pinchazos para los que no existía el tiempo. Y Tom le rodeó con los brazos antes de susurrarle- respira cuando yo te diga- y de nuevo puso los labios contra los de su hermano menor, apretando, mordiendo, y se separó lentamente unos pocos milímetros, un instante, para susurrarle "respira" y volver a fundir sus labios, a acariciar su lengua lentamente y subir al paladar y retirarla para susurrarle de nuevo "respira" como un hechizo. Y Bill respiraba el aire de Tom y Tom el de Bill. Y ladeo la cabeza para llegar más profundamente, sintiéndose temblar el uno contra el otro mientras las manos del pelinegro se enredaban en su nuca.

"respira"

Y la habitación se había hecho caliente y fría al mismo tiempo, silenciosa, pequeña y demasiado inmensa para siquiera soñar con un final conocido.

"respira"

Y ya no hacía falta que se lo dijeran pero Tom seguía haciéndolo, negándose a aceptar que su hermano besaba mejor que él. Negándose a dar aquella lección por terminada.

Un portazo les sacó de su ensoñación y se separaron como si el otro quemara. Había alguien en casa y el mayor fue a ver sin poder mirar a los ojos a su gemelo.

El beso con Anne no podía ni soñar con parecerse a aquel. No sabía lo que había dentro de su pecho pero se parecía a los nervios. Una tristeza que te quiere hacer chillar de felicidad. Un frío que nace del estomago y se extiende por la espalda. Se miró en el espejo del pasillo. Estaba rojo e hirviendo. Se sonrió. Esperaría un poco para que su corazón se calmase.

En el baño Bill seguí sentado en el suelo. Las piernas no le respondían y no era por el dolor de la caída. Eso ya estaba olvidado.

O tal vez no…

Por primera vez agradeció ser el chico mas torpe de la escuela.

Así podría pedirle a Tom que le volviese a explicar.

Rvw plis? xD


	5. un mal dia

-Eres idiota

-Eres idiota!- chilló Bill tratando de alejarse de su hermano, pero Tom casi lo derriba de un tirón.

-Repíteme eso- le chilló el otro. Llevaban un rato peleando por razones estúpidas. Siempre era estúpido cuando peleaban, pero aquel día era distinto. Los dos habían tenido una mañana de mierda, cada uno a su manera y lo que menos les apetecía era tener a un hermano acabando de joder.

Los gritos eran mas altos de lo normal, los tirones de cabello mas fuertes. Y Tom le dio una bofetada a Bill y el gimió y se quedó con la boca entreabierta y los ojos encendidos de rabia, con la mano en el rostro cubriendo su piel que comenzaba a martillar y escocer bajo sus anillos. Y sintió el pequeño y oscuro deseo de golpearle de nuevo. No sabía porque pero algo le atraía de aquella imagen. Y Bill se abalanzó llenó de rabia contra él, derribándolo, apretándolo contra el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, hundiendo las uñas en sus brazos y haciendo que se retorciera tratando de liberarse con un gemido que solo le encendió mas, que solo le hizo apretar mas, desear probar su sangre.

El rubio le insultaba a gritos, revolviéndose con todas sus fuerzas, golpeándole un par de veces desde su posición en la cara y en el pecho, y Bill también le pegó, y consiguió girar, para dejarle abajo, inmovilizado con las manos junto a la cabeza, jadeando con rabia, desafiante, mirándole con aquellos ojos suyos que ahora parecían carbón ardiendo y le provocaban un cosquilleo en el estomago, como una caricia.

Le mordió en el hombro. Le mordió por muchas razones. Le mordió para oirle chillar, le mordió para sentirle revolverse, le mordió para poder acercar el rostro lo suficiente a él para que su olor se le metiera en el cerebro, para poder enterrar su cara en el cuello del moreno.

Le mordió para poder tener una excusa para juntar mas sus cuerpos hasta provocar un roce doloroso, hasta sentir que los pantalones molestaban, hasta notar las uñas de su hermano hundidas en la espalda arrancándole escalofríos, haciéndole apretar mas los dientes pese a que sabía que ya le hacía mucho daño.

No era ya por enfado, quería que jadeara, que gimiera, que suplicara. No le soltaría hasta que no lo hiciese.

Y las uñas se hundían mas y mas, y ninguno quería aflojar. El menor apretaba los labios con todas sus fuerzas con las lagrimas ya bajándole por las sienes y perdiéndose entre el cabello oscuro que se esparcía por el suelo, dándole patadas allá donde podía, haciendo que el de rastas se enfureciera aún mas y se metiera entre sus piernas, primero pensando solo en no recibir mas golpes y después con un segundo de duda, de vergüenza por la posición dudando, excitándose al sentirse rodeado por su hermano.

Sin aviso, Tom apretó su cadera contra la del otro, como un espasmo que no hizo sino dolerle mas, volver sus piernas infinitas, endurecer los músculos de la espalda al sentir las manos frías de Bill subirle la camiseta hasta el cuello para hundirle las uñas directamente en la piel. Primero en la espalda, bajo el omoplato y después bajando hasta casi el borde del pantalón, crispándose allí, sobre el hueso de la cadera, y luego subiendo por el costado, con fuerza, hundiéndose en sus costillas, obligándole a soltarle para jadear sin atreverse a hacer un solo gesto por miedo a hacerse mas daño.

-Ya basta Bill- susurró contra su oreja, y como respuesta el menor solo cerró sus piernas alrededor de su cuerpo y rodó para quedarse sobre él, con fuerza, con rapidez, sin mostrarle el rostro, quedando sentado en su estómago con la cabeza gacha, incapaz de apartar los ojos del pecho del rubio.

-Voy a ir señalado semanas por tu puta culpa- aquello solo era una excusa. Ambos lo sabían pero ninguno lo diría. Ambos habían sentido lo mismo y al sentirlo Tom también había sentido miedo, miedo porque Bill era su hermano y aquel roce era prohibido.

Pero Bill solo había sentido hambre, poder sobre su gemelo y bajó el rostro hacía la piel del pecho, enrojecida y brillante por el sudor, y Tom esperó un nuevo mordisco que no llegó nunca.

Y comenzaron los besos sin que él pudiese hacer nada mas que cubrirse los ojos con las manos. Para sentirse menos culpable al no verlo…por no tener fuerzas para dejar de gemir, por no tener la templanza de obligarle a parar, por no lograr que su rostro volviese a su color original.

Y Bill sonrió, sintiéndole moverse bajo su cadera en busca de contacto estremecerse cada vez que cerraba los labios entorno a él, buscando cada vez puntos mas sensibles en su pecho, bajando sus manos cada vez un poco mas, divirtiéndose al acelerar los jadeos de su hermano, describiendo caminos con la bola de su lengua despacio, muy despacio que enloquecían al rubio mas que cualquier otro contacto.

Un mordisco en el cuello que le duraría unas horribles semanas, y una bofetada que aún dolía, pero Bill se prometió que perdonaría a Tom por todo aquello, si se quedaba quieto solo unos minutos mas…


	6. 22 de abril

_Dia 22 de abril_

_Querido diario: Hoy me he levantado un poco deprimido. Estaba ronco. Últimamente me quedo ronco muy a menudo y Ma dice que es porque fumo pero no se…yo creo que todos exageran un poco con el tema._

_Mi móvil no tiene batería pero tampoco tengo ganas de buscar el cargador, así que, ya llamarán a Tom, o a casa, o a Ma._

_Esta mañana Tom seguía todavía un poco enfadado por lo de ayer, y es que no sé, joder tampoco lo hice con mala intención._

_La culpa fue suya por sacar mis camisetas de la maleta para meter sus estúpidas gorras._

_No le he visto casi en todo el día pero le oigo tocar la guitarra a trabes de la pared. Me siento solo, y sé que no debí pegarle pero es tan, tan…a veces llega a ser tan enervante._

_Viene me abraza, me besa la mejilla se va. Va con una chica, luego con otra, luego con ninguna._

_Viene, me chilla_

_Y mis cosas tienen tan poco valor para él. A veces me dan ganas de llorar y otras veces me dan ganas de mandarlo a la mierda. Compuse una cacnión y cuando vio la letra ya puso mala cara._

_Son mis sentimientos ¿Qué quiere que haga? Bastante mal me siento porque me los desprecie una y otra vez…pero no pienso callar. Si quiero cantar que le amo lo voy a hacer y el no tendrá otra que escucharlo aunque no quiera._

_Pero es mi hermano. Si solo me quisiera de otro modo._

_Tengo ganas de llorar, no lo soporto, no puedo mas. Tenemos que hablar. Intentaré que sea hoy mismo, ahora mismo antes de que me arrepienta como las otras veces._

_Voy con él. Picaré a su puerta. No sé…a lo mejor consigo que me perdone antes de mañana._

_--  
_

**Dia 22 de abril**

**No sé porque me molesto en seguir escribiendo esto. La verdad es que hoy ha sido una mierda de día.**

**Con un recuento rápido las cosas mas importantes que mencionaría serían:**

**-Me petó la cuerda de la guitarra mientras tocaba y tengo un latigazo en la mano que me durara semanas.**

**-Bill ha compuesto una nueva canción que (como siempre) es de amor, y yo no quiero más putas canciones de amor, no hoy por hoy, no ahora. Aunque bueno, el tema Bill es como siempre largo y denso.**

**-No encuentro el disco de Lou Reed que me presto Georg y me matará si no se lo devuelvo mañana.**

**En fin. Un mierda, y eso que no he salido de casa en todo el día, además aún me duele la bofetada que me dio Bill ayer pero, lo que mas me jode es que ni se a dignado a venir a hablar conmigo hoy en todo el día y eso que he estado toda la puta tarde (hasta hace diez minutos que he parado para escribir esto en vez de ir a chillárselo a la cara que es lo que se merece) tocando la guitarra al lado de su habitación.**

**Ya basta de dramas ¿no? Si puse las putas gorras pues puse las putas gorras y punto.**

**Y si me pegó pues me pegó y punto.**

**Estoy harto, estoy cabreado.**

**Es un maldito niñato y si se cree que voy a tolerar que vaya por ahí ignorándome y cantándole canciones de amor a no-se-quien va muy equivocado.**

**Voy a hablar con él**

**Voy a decirle todo lo que pienso esta noche, y me da igual si no me quiere oír.**

**Me da igual si me odia porque ya no puedo oírle cantar una canción de amor mas sin que los celos me hagan cometer una barbaridad.**


	7. celos

Duermes

Duermes. Solo duermes. Y no te mueves.

Duermes a mi lado, pasando tu brazo por mi cadera. Un brazo que me inmoviliza, un brazo que no me dejaría salir de la cama aunque el techo se hundiera.

Pero no haces fuerza con él, solo está ahí, y ese roce, esa presión es suficiente para dejarme a tu merced.

Poder acariciar la piel mas dura, mas áspera de tu antebrazo con las yemas de mis dedos se ha convertido en un extraño vicio nocturno.

Algunas noches incluso lo tomo y pesadamente lo levanto para llevar tus dedos a mis labios, celoso de las cuerdas de la guitarra que los monopolizan demasiado tiempo. Los beso uno a uno y me acarició los labios con ellos.

Y mi la punta de mi lengua recorre las yemas, con una sonrisa secreta, con una mirada de reojo que te dedico para comprobar si he perturbado tus sueños.

Y como nada en ti se ha movido significa que me das permiso para continuar.

Sé que esta norma inventada es estúpida, pero lo que hago también lo es.

Beso tu muñeca, como si quisiese besar la sangre que es igual para los dos.

Y ¿Cómo puede ser igual?

Tú, tan perfecto y yo, tan niño.

Tú, tan dulce y yo, solo yo

Y quiero que te despiertes, así que muerdo pero nada.

Me enfado contigo un poquito y conmigo un mucho. Me enfado porque tal vez haya alguien en tus sueños que te separe de mi, y…sé que es demente tener celos de un sueño, pero estando contigo ¿Cómo no tener celos de todo y todos?

Decido salir de la cama antes de forzarte a despertarte por uno de mis estúpidos ataques de niñería.

Me pongo los pantalones del pijama y antes de poder separarme de la cama tu mano me agarra.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas?- tu voz ronca y tu expresión medio dormida.

-Estoy dando vueltas, no quería despertarte- me siento de nuevo en el colchón y tú tiras para tumbarme, para quitarme los pantalones y hacerme entrar de nuevo en el radio que abarcan tus brazos para esta vez, abrazarme muy fuerte- ¿sabes que últimamente tengo celos de todo Tom?- y te ríes medio dormido y siento tus besos en mi nuca.

Y me obligas a girarme para mirarme divertido, para acariciarme los labios con la mano, con la misma con la que antes yo te soñaba despierto.

-Eso es lo que te pasa por tener un hermano tan encantador.

-Oh si, eres tan guay que no sé ni como lo aguanto.

Y me pellizcas y me atraes contra ti y me besas. Y tus brazos se cierran en torno a mi cintura. Esta vez con fuerza, con sequedad seguidos por tus piernas que acaban atrapando las mías y me quedó atrapado en ese beso, rodeado por ti, sin poder evitar un último recuento mental de todas las partes de tu cuerpo que en ese momento logro abarcar con el mío. Y cuando todo tu ser está en la lista me sonrió.

Porque los celos han desaparecido.


	8. poquer

-No sé quien me manda meterme en estas cosas con él…-

"-No sé quien me manda meterme en estas cosas con él…"- llevaban aburridos toda la tarde, y…no sabia ni porqué había aceptado aquello. ¿Tan desesperado estaba?

Miró sus cartas y luego al castaño que no le devolvió la mirada estando como estaba, demasiado concentrado en las suyas.

¿Porque?¿porque siempre tenía que hacer lo que quería con él?

Gustav sentía como todo su orgullo, seriedad e impenetrabilidad desaparecía cada vez que el bajista le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas de niño…y mas aún las maliciosas, que lograban hacerle enrojecer y tartamudear como una groupie mas.

Apenas les separaba la pequeña mesa baja, sentados los dos en el suelo entre cojines.

Dos jotas…un tres… un as.

-¿Cuántas quieres?- murmuró Georg divertido.

-Tres- respondió el rubio. Y las tuvo delante y se sonrió. Georg no dijo nada mas. Sus caras de póquer podían ser muy buenas cuando se concentraba en el juego. Solo se apartó un poco el cabello.-¿Vas?

-Como no- le contestó dulcemente.

-Póquer de jotas- el bajista dudó un momento antes de destapar sus cartas.

-Escalera de color.

-Pero pero pero…¿Cómo has hecho eso?...¿donde…? joder- se rindió ante las sonrisa del ganador, antes de quitarse la camiseta de malas maneras y tirándosela a la cabeza.

- C'est la vie- suspiró dramático el mayor con su pequeño gran trofeo de tela azul en la mano.- ¿Hacemos otra? Quiero ver de que color llevas hoy la ropa interior- y a Gustav se le saltaron los colores y el otro aprovechó para apoyarse en la mesa, para acortar a menos el espacio que los separaba , abrir la boca y cerrarla haciendo ruido con los dientes, como un mordisco en el aire.

"-Maldita sea…no sé quien me manda meterme en estas cosas con 'EL."


	9. la lección de navidad

Nota de ellle: Este es un fic que escribí por navidad pero no pude colgar porque últimamente (como habréis visto ya xD) tengo muchos problemas con internet.

Sin embargo aquí os lo dejo. Atrasado de navidad.

No lo podía creer.

Una y otra vez el sonido de la última campanada de media noche resonaba en su cabeza.

Donde...¿Dónde en nombre de las jodidas trompetas de Jericó estaba su hermano?

Fin de año, y Tom no estaba allí.

-Bill, cálmate- su madre recogía los restos de la cena en la cocina- seguro que tu hermano tenía cosas mas urgentes que hacer, no te hagas mala sangre.

Urgente...urgente. Nada había más urgente en este mundo que pasar la navidad sentado en aquel maldito sofá de ridículo estampado que había entusiasmado a su madre hacía un par de años en ni se acordaba que tienda del centro. Si fuera por él, aquel mueble ya habría ardido. Junto con el de rastas.

-En fin, me voy a dormir.- Se levantó con el pelo revuelto y mala cara- si Tom asoma su cabecita rubia por aquí le dices de mi parte que se vaya al infierno- murmuró mientras se alejaba escaleras arriba.

La cama vacía daba ganas de llorar.

Su madre no podía entenderlo. Nadie podía entenderlo.

Tom lejos de él. Una noche tan especial.

Se tumbó mientras murmuraba algo. Y quedó dormido.

....

Algo húmedo.

Húmedo, cálido...conocido.

Que le atrapaba, le ahogaba...abrió los ojos.

-Mierda, Tom- se lo quitó de encima como pudo un segundo, antes de que su hermano le tapara la boca alarmado por el grito.

-¿Quieres despertar a mama?

-¿Y que si la despierto?

-Pues que vendrá y...-le regaló una de sus sonrisas coquetas. Un a de esas sonrisas con las que, si no hubiera estado tan jodidamente cabreado, se habría ganado un beso y probablemente la perdida de la ropa en fracción de segundo. Pero estaba cabreado.

-Pues que venga. Por lo que a mi respecta esta noche duermo solo- giró tapándose, haciendose un ovillo con las mantas contra la pared.

-Pero...Bill, joder- el mayor tiró ligeramente de los edredones para llegar hasta él, pero el otro forcejeaba para que quedasen donde estaban- no te enfades conmigo. Fue un error un maldito error. Me quedé dormido en el jodido estudio y me desperté con los petardos...te lo juro.-Pero el otro seguía negándose.

-Pues te vas al estudio y sigues durmiendo, melón- los tirones pararon y se hzo el silencio durante casi un minuto.

Pero el mayor no se movía. A veces (como aquella) el moreno habría dado todo lo que poseía por saber que le cruzaba la mente.

Decían tener buena conexión pero, cuando se quedaba callado, el de rastas era casi impenetrable.

-Puedo tumbarme contigo al menos?- y la voz con la que lo dijo le partió el alma al menor, que solo apartó las mantas y le sintió tumbarse a su espalda, aferrado a ella, respirando lento y profundo, con las manos frias.- Lo siento Bill. Siempre la cago contigo.

Y el cantante se giró para mirarle, para saber que estaba triste y arrepentido.

-Estoy enfadado contigo, estoy furioso- susurró sin apartar los ojos de los de su mitad- eres un maldito egoísta prepotente.

-Lo sé, lo sé...- le acarició el rostro, tal vez intentando perdonarle, intentando que dejara aquella carita de perro dejado en medio de la carretera...pero...maldita sea, no podía perdonarle siempre.-Vamos, bésame...por favor.

Y de nuevo como un mago que daba las ordenes precisas para que todo fuese según el plan. Bill apartó sus labios, sin poder evitar sonreír.

Iba a perdonar a Tom pero tendría que ganárselo...y un diabólico plan se dibujaba lentamente en su cerebro.

-Estoy enfadado- susurró.

-Estás sonriendo- se apartó coquetamente del rubio apoyando la espalda contra la pared, dejando que él le mirara.

-¿Quieres que te perdone?- el guitarra asintió encendido, viendo como los ojos de su gemelo brillaban en la oscuridad un segundo, como los de un gato- ¿sí?- se quitó de un tirón la camiseta y acortó la distancia que los separaba- ¿quieres que te bese?- y el otro solo acercó el rostro casi hasta cero- si quieres que te perdone...quieto...-susurró separándose-...muy quieto.

-Pero...

-No hay peros. Si me tocas...me hecho a dormir.

-¿Y que quieres que haga?

-Cierra los ojos- y comenzó a besar su cuello con fuerza, con rabia. Dispuesto a dejarle marcas que no podría esconder por mas que se tapara al día siguiente. Y Tom pensó en cogerle por la cadera. Bill estaba tan caliente como él, racionalmente pensaba que, aunque le tocase el moreno ya no podría parar pero, irracionalmente sabía que Bill era lo bastante prepotente como para acostarse caliente y pasar la noche mordiendo la almohada y frotándose los muslos uno contra otro, anhelando calor, saliva y sexo.

Le arranco la maldita camiseta haciendo crujir los puntos, empujándolo contra el colchón para sentarse sobre su estomago, para sonreírle, para mostrarle que había vencido. El menor al fin vencía.

Siguió regalándose con su cuello un rato mas, desesperándole, haciéndole sentir atado por unas cadenas imaginarias mas poderosas que cualquier metal.

-Eres retorcido.

Le cogió la mano entre las suyas. Su mano. Más grande, mas callosa, mas áspera y apretó las puntas de los dedos contra sus labios.

-A ti te gusta que lo sea- se inclinó para besarle, para tumbarse sobre él y meterse entre sus piernas, para que el calor quemara, para que el roce doliera, para que el beso les ahogara y todo se volviese íntimo; como a cámara lenta.

-A mi me gusta que seas bueno y me dejes hacerte guarradas- Bill soltó una risotada.

-Para eso, hoy tenias que volver a casa antes delas 12...como cenicienta.- Y de sus labios bajo a su pecho, besándolo con fuerza y arrancándole jadeos, casi gemidos, casi anhelos, casi susurros. Odiaba que Bill estuviese encima, y no por orgullo ni vergüenza si no por las miradas que le dedicaba al día siguiente.

Las sonrisas, las mordidas de labio...como diciéndole que no se preocupara, que callaría ante el mundo todas las suplicas que había conseguido arrancarle sobre el colchón; porque Bill le volvía loco. Simplemente lograba que su cerebro olvidara del todo la racionalidad y la decencia.

-¿Quieres que mamá te oiga?- y el rubio se puso rojo.

-Vamos, déjame tocarte- le contesto entre besos, ignorando la pregunta.

-De eso nada.

-Muero por un abrazo.

-Por eso esto es un castigo.

-Una tortura.

-Una lección.

Y le besaba con fuerza. Su boca, su cara, su pecho, su cuello; dejando marcas rojeces y mordiscos a su paso que transmutarían a moratones como los de una paliza.

Porque aquello era como una pelea, algo de jerarquía. Tom tenía que saber quien mandaba, quien ordenaba, quien disponía, y la ofensa de aquella noche había sido muy grande.

Metió la mano dentro de sus propios pantalones para acariciarse allí, sobre él, gimiendo su nombre como si el objeto de su deseo no estuviese en aquella cama, bajo su cuerpo, excitado, desesperado; como las noches en que lo hacía solo.

Dejándole olerle, mordiéndole el hombro de vez en cuando con una saliva que hervía y resbalaba hasta el colchón, susurrándole al oído lo mas sucio que su mente concebía con voz entrecortada por jadeos agudos y maldiciones.

Frotando su pecho contra el suyo en cada vaivén obligándole a seguir allí abajo quieto, caliente y con las piernas separadas.

-Bill, te lo suplico.

Pero el menor no le oía. Se deshacía entre gemidos y espasmo sobre él repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez como un hechizo.

Y ahora...llegaba el momento...

-Bueno, me voy a dormir- y el mayor lo vio apartarse, tumbarse de lado junto a él y cerrar los ojos.

-quequequeque?- y ya le importaba una mierda que su madre, los vecinos o el emperador de China le oyesen.-¿cómo....como que te vas a dormir?

Y Bill no le contestaba, pese a que sabia que le oía. Pero como...como....en aquella habitación...después del numerito que le había montado, con el olor a sexo metido en el cerebro con una estaca y los gemidos del moreno todavía haciendo eco en su alma...con uno de los mayores calentones que había tenido en su vida...ni una puta ducha fria bajaba aquello...y...¿Bill se echaba a dormir?

Iba a matarle.

-Shhh no chilles- susurró el menor con voz adormilada. El de rastas le saltó encima, girándole, obligándole a morder la almohada.

Justo lo que esperaba que hiciese. Se sonrió al sentirle besar su espalda con ansias.

-No vas a dormir porque pienso violarte- le arrancó lo que quedaba de su ropa, haciendo saltar un botón.-Vas a recordar este fin de año el resto de tu vida...así aprenderás...

Y Bill se sonrió. Su hermano había encontrado el camino para ser perdonado.


End file.
